Something Like You
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Sets during Ressurection. Syd wonders about Jack's whereabouts and his lack of commitment to the team. OneShot fic. JackSyd with hints of SkyZ.


**A/N:** This is set during _Ressurection_. One-Shot fic. Jack/Syd with hints of Sky/Z.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers...and blah blah blah. You get the picture. lol.

* * *

"**Something Like You"**

Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd were all in the common room waiting for the alarm to go off after another uneventful week. While Bridge was making toast, Sky reading the SPD rulebook and the girls playing with cards, Command Cruger suddenly walks inside. They all rise to their feet at an attention waiting to hear the recent news from him. Although nothing has been happening for the past week, Command Cruger wanted to remind them that they should remain cautious at all times and that they shouldn't let their guard down. Doggie looks around the room and finally took noticed that one person is missing.

"Where's Jack?" Commander Cruger asks out of curiosity. Syd lifts her eyes from off the ground and folded her arms.

"He's in the city." She answers in a melancholy tone. "He got bored and he decided to go out." Her expression was incomprehensive and difficult to read. She was either telling Commander exactly where he is without feeling curious of his whereabouts or just as curious as he is. It was as though her head was filled with mixed emotions and incomplete thoughts that remain unanswered. All of a sudden she felt worried and no one even noticed.

"Very well, carry on." Commander Cruger answered. Syd along with the other cadets sat back down. While their Commander continued to speak to Bridge about the pile of toast that lay on his plate that brought to his attention, Syd struggles to avoid the thought of Jack as she buries her face in the game hoping the feeling would go away.

"I'll pass." Cruger replies to Bridge's generous offer of toast and exits the room.

"I'm getting bored." Z places her cards down on the table and leaned back on the couch.

Sky closes the book as soon as the same feeling reaches him. "Me too," he answers while tossing the rulebook on the table.

"Well, I'm hungry." Bridge responds out of nowhere as all eyes turn to him weirdly. Before he took a bite off of the toast, he looks up and raises a brow. "What?" He asks, feeling slightly uncomfortable with everyone looking at him. "You guys want some toast?"

Z nods her head and chuckles, "Uh no thank you."

"Come on, get dressed." Sky gently nudges her sides with his elbow. "We're both bored. We might as well go out and see the life outside of SPD."

Z didn't hesitate to think about it as she shrugged her shoulders in response. "Alright, fine by me. There's nothing else to do."

Syd watches on as Sky and Z got up from the couch and headed out the door in unison. She looks down and deeply sighs not only because she has Jack in the back of her mind but because they have left her alone with Bridge who was beginning to irritate her with his munching on toast and his attempt to say "buttery" without wiggling his fingers.

"Buttery," he says again with the wiggling of the fingers as Syd places her cards down and groans out of annoyance.

"Bridge!" She snaps as he stops and turns to her. "Will you please stop doing that? You'll never get it." Carson dropped his hand to his side and frowns. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" He asks worriedly due to her moody behavior. "You seem…I don't know…" he pauses and continues, "out of it today."

Syd shrugs as she tries to avoid it. "What? I'm fine."

There was a brief moment of silence. "I have a funny joke that I think would make you laugh." He smiles. "Want to hear?"

"No, Bridge." The blonde groans resentfully while brushing her curly blonde hair back with her hand, "Maybe later."

Carson places a hand on her tense shoulder. Syd turns her gaze over to him as he genuinely stares deep into her eyes and comforts her. "Look, I know you long enough to know whether or not something is bothering you. And I want you to know that I'll always be here for you no matter what."

A small smile crept over her face. Although it didn't rid her thoughts completely, his sincerity and kind heart made her feel slightly better. "Thank you, Bridge."

* * *

Sky and Z were enjoying their walk in the city, making conversation and laughing at whatever they found amusing during their talk. After a brief moment, it has gotten quieter between the two.

"You know," Sky started off to break the cold silence that moves stealthily over them, "I think Jack had the right idea about getting away from the academy."

Z looks away and chuckles, amazed by the change she sees in him. "The way you're loosening up, Sky," she pauses in mid-sentence and places a hand on his shoulder, "you're almost becoming human." He looks away in pleased embarrassment. Sky was use to hearing insults and negative vibes coming from Z but he learned that her behavior towards him is understandable. He's been so uptight and hard on them lately, especially to Jack and Z. But to Z, she understood clearly how much Sky wanted to be the red ranger and follow the footsteps of his father. They've been working together as a team for a year now and the two were getting pass their history and learning to understand one another. Sky and Z both share the same characteristics of being outspoken, stubborn individuals and they were able to connect through that level of understanding each other and sharing familiar thoughts that went through their heads.

Sky felt glad he had the chance to be alone with Z for out of all the members of B-Squad she was the one he hung out the least. Not only was it a good opportunity to know her better, but it was the right time to show her that he could loosen up. Sky remembered clearly during Syd's surprise birthday party when Z told him to lighten up, and ever since, he wanted to prove to her that he could be an easygoing guy. He likes it whenever Z challenges him and that's what makes her so great to be around with. Suddenly, Sky felt comfortable with her presence and being around her gave him a sense of peace and freedom from the SPD world.

The day was flowing smoothly and perfectly when suddenly their attention was brought to a crowd of people screaming nearby. Sky and Z looked at each other in bewilderment as they began running towards the scene. 'Ah great,' Cadet Delgado thought as they come face to face with another monster.

Sky turns to Z. "I knew this is too good to last." He takes out his SPD morpher, "Ready?"

Z does the same. "Ready!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

* * *

B-Squad arrived back at the academy and learned the monster they were fighting goes by the name of Delix. They were told by Commander Cruger to team up and find him.

"Where's Jack?"

Z lowers her eyes. "He left us after the last attack." She pauses in mid-sentence and looks back up. "He said he has some—"

"Well find him!" Doggie retorted angrily.

B-Squad stared at him in surprise and nodded, "Sir!"

The team battled long and hard. Although they were struggling to defeat Delix, Jack arrived just in time as they work together and defeated him. Jack, Sky, Bridge, Sam, Z and Syd all returned to the academy. As Commander Cruger dismissed the others, he called forth Jack to question his sudden lack of commitment. Syd looks over her shoulder out of mere curiosity while exiting the control center.

"Syd, you alright?" Z asks worriedly, noticing her roommate's odd behavior as Sky and Bridge went ahead of them. "You don't seem yourself today."

The blonde looks at her as a weak smile crept over her face, "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Jack. I wonder what he is doing."

"I'm sure he's just out there getting a life outside of SPD."

"I know, but he's never around anymore and whenever we need him, he doesn't show up until the last minute."

Z could read the worried expression that plastered on Syd's pretty face. She frowns on her behalf. "I know what you mean."

Just then, Jack exited the room and found the two ladies standing nearby. Syd and Z both look up. "Is everything okay?" Cadet Delgado asks.

Jack rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah," he responds vaguely. "I'm just getting fed up with this job." Syd furrowed her eyebrows when suddenly the emergency alarm came on. He drew in a deep, irritated groan at the thought of going back to work. "Come on, let's go."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**A/N:** Instead of having two chapters, I'll be continuing this with another One-Shot fic...so stay tuned for that. And don't forget to review. Thanks!


End file.
